


The Spindle

by SuperWolfieStar



Series: DisneyTales AU [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Disney, DisneyTales AU, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval, Romance, Sleeping Beauty AU, base on, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: After the beautiful Boy Princess Donald is born, everyone gathers to the castle to celebrate. Everything is perfectly fine until an unwanted guest appears, the evil fairy Magica De Spell. She casts a magical spell on the young infant and announces that he will die by pricking his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel before sunset on his 31 birthday.Fortunately, one of the good fairies, Clarabelle, changes the spell so Donald will fall into a deep sleep instead, and the only way to wake him from his slumber is to be kiss from his true love.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: DisneyTales AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721383
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another series of DisneyTales Au. I know Cinderella story suppose to come next after Snow White but I really wanted to write a Sleeping Beauty story since it’s my all time favorite Disney movie growing up so forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales, or Sleeping Beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another series of DisneyTales Au. I know Cinderella story suppose to come next after Snow White but I really wanted to write a Sleeping Beauty story since it’s my all time favorite Disney movie growing up so forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales, or Sleeping Beauty.

Once upon a time, in a far away land. The Duckburg kingdom was ruled by a much loved king named Quackmore and his queen, Hortense. They were kind in every way a ruler could possibly be, after all Quackmore was once a farmer peasant boy when he married the lovely princess. They treated their people with kindness and love, making every citizen feel safe and watched over.

But, for many years, they longed for a child and a child of their own to raise. And finally their wish was granted. They were blessed with a beautiful healthy baby boy, and they named him Donald. Yes, his name means World Leader, for they hope that one day, their son would become the greatest ruler of all.

He had a gorgeous smile and piercing blue eyes like the color of the ocean. His feather was white like a cloud.

Although he was born as a boy, his royal parents were hoping for a daughter. But after the queen survived the horrible and complicated delivery. They know that she could be gone with their second child. So they decided that his title will be called, Boy Princess.

Later on, a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant boy princess. And our story begins on those joyous days. And it was indeed a joyous day. People dressed in their nicest attire, flowers and banners were everywhere around the castle, and everyone gathered in the main room where the king and queen were seated on their thrones and Boy Princess Donald sounded asleep in his bassinet.

The king dressed in heavy blue velvet tunic with gold trim detailing and gold and silver sequin appliqués. There are puffed and slashed sleeves with silver fabric and gold ribbon trim. There is silver metallic fabric along the chest and gold and silver sequin appliqués along the sleeves and shoulders, with gold trim along the waistline, sleeves, and shoulders. The tunic reaches down to roughly knee level.

A matching blue velvet cape worn over one shoulder. There is a large sequin appliqué on the back. The cape ties underneath one arm.

Golden sash worn tied around the waist. The belt has hanging panels with sequin appliqués. On his head was a golden crown that sat on his head.

The queen dresses in a finest gown. Her gown is made from a deep green velvet gown with embroidered detailing and rhinestone accents. The gown features long dramatic satin pleats bell sleeves with golden embroidered detailing. The gown also happens to have a green velvet cape with golden embroidered square pattern. The cape features contrasting velvet satin lining.

Her ginger hair was styled into a low bun updo with braid, on her head was a golden crown with a long waltz length veil. The veil is made out of cotton and is decorated with trim and golden embroidered. 

The sound of the horns echoed throughout the room, silencing everyone, as the announcer read off the scroll.

“Welcoming their royal highnesses, King Miguel Gonzalez and Prince Panchito of Doncaster.”

One such royal family was the Gonzalez, the rulers of the kingdom over the mountains. The Gonzalez family and the Duck family have been close friends for quite a few years and while Queen Hortnese was pregnant with Donald, they’ve been in discussion of uniting their kingdoms. They’ve come to the result of Panchito, King Miguel’s first son and one of his five children, and Donald to be betrothed.

Panchito just turned three, he had no idea what’s going on. He just knows that his father’s friend has a baby who will hopefully be friends with him someday.

“Do you want to meet Donald, Panchito?” Queen Hortense had asked and Panchito quietly nodded.

When they were walking over to the bassinet, he then remembered that he was holding a gift for the new baby. He stretched out his arms to the Queen and whispered, “For Donal.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Queen Hortense smiled brightly as she accepted the golden box that was handed to her, “I’m sure Donald will appreciate it. Thank you.” She give the box to the maid so she can put the golden box to where the other gifts are.

Of course, since he was small, The Queen lifted Donald up so he could look and see the sleeping boy princess, wrapped in a very soft baby blue blanket with the letters DD sewn along the edge.

“What do you think?” Queen Hortense asked softly to the rooster.

Panchito shrugged his shoulders. “He’s so small.”

The Queen laughed, “Yes, sweetie, he’s very small. You were that small when you and your siblings were once a baby.”

“Nu uh. Papi says that I’m a big boy.”

The Queen laughed as she set Donald down and brought him back to his father. “He’s still a bit stubborn, isn’t he?”

“Probably always will be,” King Miguel replied with a chuckle. He grabbed his son’ hand as they went to find a seat.

The horns were heard again and then three women appeared right in the middle of the room. Not walked in. Appeared.

One is a mouse, the other is a duck, and lastly, one is a cow. Each of them wore the exact same dress design except they were in different colors. The mouse was dressed in magenta pink, the duck was dressed in lilac, and the cow dressed in yellow.

Their dress has satin with long sleeves and a skirt was built in crinoline for extra poof. The cape had elegant golden embroidered on the edge. The hat is a pointy "witch" style hat with a wide brim and trim that will tie in a nice big bow under the chin. The skirt features layers of luxurious chiffon and the top layer detailed with filigree embroidery and accented with rhinestones.

They each have a different shape of cloak buckle ― The mouse’s a circle, the duck's a diamond, and a cow's a star. 

“The most honored and wonderful excellences, the three good fairies: Mistress Minnie, Mistress Daisy, and Mistress Clarabelle,” the announcer introduced.

The three walked over, with hints of sparkling dust falling off of them from their arrival, to the king and queen and bowed.

“Welcome,” King Quackmore said.

"Your majesty, we—the three good Fairies—are endlessly grateful for inviting us to this wonderful celebration." Minnie began to spoke.

"To show our appreciation, we would like to be the godmothers of your precious son," said Daisy.

"The little one has little need of material things, so each of us, the fairies, will bestow the child with a single gift. No more, no less," added Clarabelle.

King Quackermore nodded, smiling, and the the fairies proceeded to the cradle where the baby duckling lay awake causing them to coo at the newborn baby.

“Oh!”

“Aw.”

“Look at him!”

“Those little darling!”

The first fairy who came forward to present her gift was Minnie Mouse.

"Little boy princess, my gift to you is a loving kind heart. May you encounter others with empathy despite their backgrounds and may you be fair in your judgments. However, may you still have faith in your own decision so that others won’t try to take advantage of your kindness." Minnie gently placed her wand on Donald’s chest, before letting her own dust cascade down. 

After her, Daisy stepped up to present her gift to the infant.

“Tiny baby. For your gift. I shall give you the gift of nature.” She makes beautiful green leaves and beautiful flowers appear above Donald. “You are surrounded by nature and because of it, you often tend to overlook its beauty and its mysteries. In each tree, flower, animal, butterfly or bird you can find the secret to the whole nature. For this to happen, you need to appreciate the wonderful creation that Mother Nature gives you.”

And finally, after Daisy, it was Clarabelle's turn. 

She walked up to the bassist, smiled down to the baby duckling. “Sweet boy Princess, my gift shall be the gift of-“

However, before Clarabelle could finish, a great dark thundering cloud swept through the castle, snuffing out every single banners and flowers plunging the great hall into a mess. Cries of shock and alarm rose up from the guests, and could hear that it had suddenly begun to storm fiercely, as thunder shook the Castle walls and a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky. 

Baby Donald gave a tiny cry of distress in the cribs just as the thunderstorm cloud opened. A flash of lightning illuminated a figure standing in the grass, a figure who began to walk down, which had been cleared for easy exit in case of an emergency.

There’s a female duck that has a fern green feather,with on her head was a horn headdress with a scale that looks like a dragon scale. She wore a dramatic black velvet gown with plunging neckline. A jet of black gemstones and embroidered with thorn details on the sleeves, cascading pleated skirt and a structured three-layer collar of faux leather and satin. The dress has a train that stretches about 60 inches long.

In her hand was a golden scepter with thorn carved going up to the lime green orb on top. The raven flew and sat on the orb of the staff.

“It… It’s Magica.” Minnie whispered in worry.

“What does she want?” Daisy’s eyes widened.

"What! It couldn't be!" the King cried. “No one have ever seen or heard of her since twenty-one years ago.”

“So do I!” The Queen cried. “She must be furious that we didn’t even invite her to Donald welcoming celebration.”

Magica eyed the guests on either side of the great hall, some who seemed to have been scared speechless. She smiled, as if their fear delighted her and it probably did. 

The three fairies were in deep shock that they thought that she was gone as she hadn't left her castle for years but neither of them imagined this to be happening.

“Why. Quite a glittering assemblage we have here King Quackmore.” Magica didn’t speak loudly, but somehow her voice echoed in the party, bouncing off the stone walls and reverberating back towards the frightened crowd. “It seems that the entire kingdom is invited and, oh, how quaint. Even the rebel.”

That clearly sent Daisy off since she got up as if to attack her, but Minnie grabbed hold off her cape to hold her back.

“I must say, I really felt quite distressed about not receiving an invitation. Perhaps it was lost in the mail?” Magica raised an eyebrow, her hand closed around a staff.

The king was just about to open his mouth but Daisy took charge instead. “You weren’t wanted!”

“Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation.” Magica’s voice dripped with sarcasm, petting the raven. “I hope it was merely due to some oversight.” She raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for the King to say something. After a long moment of excruciating silence, he spoke again. “Well, if that’s the case, I had best be on my way.”

“And...” Queen Hortense seemed to have trouble speaking from her fright. “You’re… You’re not offended your excellency?” 

Magica laughed, a cold, cruel sound. “Offended? Oh no no no no no. No your majesty.” The corner of her mouth quirked upwards in a wicked smirk. “And to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift upon the child.”

As she said that, the three fairies quickly went to Donald’s bassinet in protection.

Magica laughed wicked. "Oh my dears, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Magica said in a sickeningly sweet tone, sending shivers down the entire guest spine. With a simple flick of her hand, the fairies were raised into the air and threw them at the table where a bunch of piles of gifts are, destroying the table and the presents crumpling on top of each other.

Magica scuttled up to the bassist and peered over the top.

The duck is awake.

Her eyes stared eagerly down at the tiny baby.

“Listen well, all of you!” Her voice boomed throughout the great hall shaking the walls and thewrought iron candle chandelier. She began to move a finger slowly over orb atop of her staff, where a lime green grew stronger and stronger surrounded the bassist.

"The Boy princess shall indeed, grown in grace and beauty, beloved be all who meet him…”

She stop and stare at the parents of their baby. The poor Queen Hortense smiled weakly at her. “Well, that… that sounds lovely. Thank you for-”

"But, sadly, he shall never get the chance to do that."

Her smile widened, then, she noticed something that caught her eye. Behind her was a brown wooden spinning wheel. The spinning wheel happens to have a spindle that’s so sharp and very pointy that anyone would prick their finger and their finger will bleed out.

She moved away from the bassist and is now facing the King and Queen. With both hands engulfed by lime green flames, she resumed her spell. “Before the sunsets on his thirty-first birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel… and fall into a sleep-like death! A sleep! From which he will never…. AWAKEN.” 

The lime green aura flames surrounded her and the bassist, making the infant duck cry while Magic cackled wickedly, letting the magic flow out of her raw.

“Magica, please don’t!” King Quackmore shouted, trying to beg forgiveness from the evil witch. Lime green hadn’t touched their child, their son still could be saved. “I beg you!”

“I like the sound of your pleas. Why not some more, and I might just listen.”

King Quackmore gave a quick glance at the assembled crowd, everyone was watching; The fairies, the guests, his beloved wife... But if it meant he could prevent their son dying... The King kneel down and bowed, his eyes avoiding Magica’s malicious ones, “I beg you.”

Magica stared at the king. As she took in Quackmore's pleading expression, there was something in his eyes that had not been there before, something almost familiar.

Tenderness? Forgiveness?

“I'm sorry,” The king whispered. “Please be more merciful than I.”

From the way Magica’s eyes hardened, it was the wrong thing to say. Quackmore’s heart sank. “And why should I?” Magica snarled. “No. You will have no mercy from me. And neither will your child.”

She threw her head back, laughing, as the aura blasted outward from her staff, sweeping over everyone in the castle.

"Enjoy your child while it lasts! And maybe next time, invite me so it won’t happen again..." With that, she vanished with an evil laugh. The thunderstorm then went away letting the blue sky and sun shine again.

Queen Hortense ran over to her son, as if she could save him from this curse, She was nearing tears at the thought of her son having a death curse on him.

The Queen's tears poured out as she held her son tightly in her arms.

"Dear... Our son... We're not going to be able to keep him for long afterall..."

Minnie immediately stepped in. "Not quite, your majesty. Clarabelle has yet to give her gift."

“Couldn’t… could she get rid of this fearful curse?” King Quackmore’s tear-filled eyes widened.

"Oh no dear sire," said Clarabelle sadly.

"Magica's powers are far too great," said Minnie.

Daisy shook her head. “But Clarabelle can help.”

Clarabelle took a deep breath, she waved her hand over the baby, sending a soft shower of yellow color dust falling over him. Donald, slowly stopped crying, watched it with awe on his face.

“Sweet boy princess, if through this wicked witch’s trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you’ll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love’s kiss the spell shall break.” The yellow aura began to form around the baby duck then vanished. The spell had been performed.

However, King Quackmore, still fearful of their son's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done. A big fire was held outside of the castle courtyard that night as everyone brought in their spinning wheels and watched them burn into ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Inside the castle, Minnie was pacing back and forth, turning red as her clothing. “Oh, silly fiddle faddle!”

“Now Minnie dear, you know pacing back and forth won’t do anything,” Clarabelle said. “Come over and have a cup of tea dear. I’m sure it’ll all work out somehow.”

Fairies were already calm and optimistic about things but Minnie was over the top. She’s always been a happy and loving fairy.

Daisy, however, was not so optimistic. “Well, a bonfire won’t stop Magica.”

“Of course not!” Minnie said, accepting a cup of tea from Clarabelle. “But what will?”

“Well perhap if we could reason with her-“

“Reason?” Minnie exclaimed.

“With Magica?!” Daisy shouted.

“Well, she can’t be all bad!” Clarabelle defended.

“Oh yes she can!” Minnie replied.

Daisy just rolled her eyes and just got more frustrated. “Oh I would like to turn her into a fat, ole hoptoad!” Daisy obviously is a lot more open about her distaste for the wicked witch than the other fairies. She’d rather put an arrow through her head than socialize with her.

“Now, dear, that wasn’t a very nice thing to say,” Clarabelle said.

“Besides, we can’t, you know our magic doesn’t work like that.” Minnie said.

“It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness.” Clarabelle explained.

“Well, that would make me happy,” replied Daisy.

"There must be some way..." Minnie tried to think, then instantly had an idea. "There is!"

"There is?" Daisy asked.

"What is it, Minnie?" Clarabelle added.

"I'm going to..." Minnie was about to tell them, then decided to make it a secret. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears... Follow me." She made herself small.

Daisy and Clarabelle followed her as they made themselves small as well and went inside the castle cabinet that was on the table. As Daisy got in, she locked the door.

"I'll turn her into a flower!" Minnie revealed her idea.

"Magica?" Daisy asked, confused.

"No, no, Daisy, the boy princess!" Minnie giggled.

"Oh, he'd make a lovely flower." Clarabelle beamed.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger, it hasn't any." Minnie explained. “He’ll be perfectly safe.”

Daisy agreed with them, but thought of something that might be trouble for the flower idea. "Until Magica sends a frost..."

"Yes, a…" Minnie then saw the downside as well. "Oh, dear!"

"She always ruins your nicest flowers." Clarabelle added sadly.

"You're right and she'll be expecting us to do something like that." Minnie paced.

Daisy jumped and sat on a cup handle. “What won’t she expect? She knows everything.”

“Oh she doesn’t dear.” Clarabelle said back. “Magica doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or… the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don’t think she’s really very happy.”

“Of course!” Minnie looked like a madman at this point. Her eyes were wide and she had a huge smile on her face. “That’s the only thing she can’t understand and won’t expect!” Daisy and Clarabelle looked at each other as Minnie mumbled to herself. “Oh, oh, now, now… We have to plan it carefully. Let’s see, the woodcutter's cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it’s the only way…“

“Goodness stakes Minnie, explain what!?” Daisy asked, exasperated.

“About the three peasant women raising a foundling child, deep in the forest.” Minnie answered.

“Oh, that’s very nice of them,” Clarabelle cooed.

“Who are they?” Daisy asks.

“Turn around,” Minnie instructed them and she got out her wand again. In a flash of dust, the clothes Daisy and Clarabelle were wearing now turned into old, peasant dresses. They looked at their reflections in a plate and jumped when they saw the result. Daisy cringed and gasped as hers was pink.

Minnie wore a light coral satin blouse with puff sleeves and picot trim neckline. A lace up crimson bodice with embroidered filigree. Wrap around her waist was a double-layer apron with lace trim, lace appliqué, and embroidered detailing. A dark red skirt is made out of satin with embroidered around the hem and a white lace trimmed slip skirt underneath. Wrapping around her head was an organza kerchief. 

Daisy wore a baby pink shirt made out of cotton fabric with an open collar. The sleeves are gathered at the shoulder and wrist with wide, double buttoned cuffs. The front laces up with metal grommets and faux suede lacing. The back is one solid panel, with vents at the side seams. 

She also happened to wear a hot pink vest with a nice decorated embroidered filigree on the vest. This vest is made of hot pink twill. It has a front lace up with grommets and baby pink grosgrain ribbon. She also have a knee breach that’s regular pink.

Clarabelle wore the fitted yellow bodice with embroidered around the hem of the bodice. A rustic faux suede cord laces up the front, with metal grommets. Also ties at the shoulder so she can adjust the length of her bodice. It has darts in the back and seams in the front, which flatters every figure. 

The white ruffled blouse is a classic, with elbow length sleeves. It is gathered up with elastic. The gathered orange skirt has a flat waistband and is decorated with a detailing embroidered around the hem of the skirt. On her head was a white cap with a gathered crown and eyelet trim tops off her look. The apron has a flat waistline and dropped corners and it also has two tiny pockets. On her nose was this pince-nez spectacle glasses.

“Eeh … why, it’s … us!” Clarabelle exclaimed. She turned around and saw that Daisy had changed too.

"You mean... WE? Us?" Daisy sounded surprised.

“To take care of the baby?” Clarabelle asked with excitement and she grabbed hold of Minnie’s hands. “Oh I’d love that!”

Daisy felt disgusted by the pink color of her peasant look so she changed her outfit to violet color so she would feel comfortable now. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it-"

"And wash it, and dress it, and rock it to sleep," Clarabelle sounded excited to be a temporary mother. "Oh, I'd love it."

“Do you really think we can do this, Minnie?” Daisy said and looked at her, feeling unsure about raising a child.

“If morals can do it, why can’t we?” Minnie asked as he turned to leave.

Daisy shrugged and then looked at her wand. “And we’d have magic to help us.”

“That's right!” Clarabelle agreed.

Minnie stopped in her tracks. Uh oh, she didn’t think about magic. This won’t do. “No! No! No! No! No magic!” She went to grab Clarabelle and Daisy’s wands. “Oh! Better get rid of those wings too.”

Daisy stiffened and held onto her wand tighter. “You mean… live like mortals?” She asked in disgust. “For thirdly-one years!?”

“Ah uh.” Minnie tapped Daisy’s wings and they disappeared. She went to grab the wand but Daisy backed away from her.

“But-but, we don’t know how! And we’ve never done anything without magic!”

“That’s why Magica will never suspect it!”

Daisy hid behind Clarabelle. “But who will wash the dishes? And cook? And clean?”

“Oh we’ll all pitch in.”

"I'll take care of the baby!" Clarabelle chirped.

“Let me have it, Daisy.”

Daisy tapped Minnie’s wings quickly and finally handed over her wand with a pout. “Now,” Minnie said as she headed towards the door, “We must tell our majesties at once.”

Minnie turned herself to normal size and went off to tell the king and queen about their plans-

“Minnie dear!” Clarabelle cried out.

“Hey! Minnie!” Daisy shouted loudly for her to hear.

Until she realized that she forgot to turn the others back to normal though and she did one last time. Once she did, they leave the room.

* * *

King Quackmore and Queen Hortense watched with heavy hearts through their bedroom balcony as their most prized possession, their only child, disappeared into the night. 

Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle head towards the wooden door through one of the castle gardens. Minnie opens the door but not wide open, she pokes her head in there and looks to see if Magica or one of her goons is watching them.

Clarabelle made sure Donald was nice and snug before Minnie signaled them that the coast was clear, Clarabelle and Daisy exited through the door before Minnie shut it and they set off and went to leave into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Quackmore and his wife Queen Hortense, and their people. As the time for the boy princess's 31st birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. 

Everyone knew that as long as Magica domain, the forbidden mountains thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. 

Thunder rumbled in the mountains showing her frustration and anger growing by the minute.

Magica paced back and forth in her stony castle and her goons watched her in fear. “It’s incredible! Thirdy-first years and not a trace of him! He couldn’t have vanished into thin air!” She got into one of the goons’ faces and asked, “are you sure you’ve searched everywhere?”

The goons quickly nodded and exclaimed with nervous yes’s.

“Yeah, yeah, everywhere. We all did.”

“Yeah, yeah!” The other added

“What about the towns? The forests? The mountains?” Magica listed.

“Yes,” one of the goons said. “we, uh, searched mountains, forests, and um, houses, oh and all the cradles!”

Magica, stopped, and paused. “Cradle?”

“Yeah, yeah, every cradle.”

“Cradle!” Magica said through her teeth. She turned to a crow, her new pet. “Did you hear that, love? All these years they’ve been looking for a baby.”

Magica began to laugh. “Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha!”

The goons began to join her laugh as well but Magica abruptly stopped laughing and became more furious. 

“Fools!” 

The Goon leader covers his mouth as the goons flinch back in terror.

“Idiots! Imbeciles!” She pointed her staff at them, sending shocks of lightning at them.

“This whole time! You have been checking through every single cradle!!!!!”

Once they're gone, Magica is alone with her pet again as she slumps in her throne, miserably.

“Oh, they’re hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil.” The raven flew on top of her staff and she gently pet his head. “My dear brother Poe. You’re my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a duck of thirty-one with feathers as white as a cloud and eyes blue as an ocean sea.” The bird climbed onto her finger and she lifted it up to fly away.

“Go, and do not fail me.” 

The raven flies away from the mountains and into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Meanwhile, deep in the woods was a cottage. Small but a good size. It was off-white with brown window shutters, a water wheel at the side, a beautiful garden in the front, a nice little brick chimney. The three fairies had stayed true to their word, living like mortals and raising the boy prince as their brother. For safety, they name him Don Rosa, but they called him Donny as a nickname.

“Donny” had grown up into a beautiful man. He had a beautiful bouncy white curl that always got into his face, ocean blue eyes, and has a slim body. He’s a bit clumsy but that’s because his legs go for miles and his feet are big enough to trip over. Sewing clothes for him was very difficult because by the time he hit his teen years, he wouldn’t stop growing. His shirt would always be too small or his pants would start to show his ankles.

Donny wore a white shirt with all the blouses. It is comfortable and breezy, made of out cotton fabric with an open collar. The puff sleeves are gathered at the shoulder with elbow ruffle trim. The shirt has a high white neckline that is trimmed in lace. The back is one solid panel, with vents at the side seams. The cuffs and collar are stiffened with a medium weight interfacing. Grommets are set into a reinforced lap which also has interfacing for stiffness and durability. He also happened to wear a heavily woven black cotton vest with the white ruffle collar coming out of the top vest with embroidered flowers around the bottom edge of the vest.

He also wore knee breeches, made from premium lona cotton for a thicker bottom weight. On the back of his head was this floral headpiece with artificial tiny baby blue roses and greenery.

Even though Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle are the only people he’s ever known, in fact, the girls are kinda like a sisters to him. He’s nothing but kind, polite and has impeccable manners. He always offers to help Clarabelle with the washing up, or Minnie with the laundry, and he always cooks with Daisy. Just recently, he’s gone out and picked fruit from the forest. He doesn’t quite understand why they’ve just now let him out of the house or even let him walk alone. He guesses they’ve probably accepted that he’s an adult now. It took them long enough.

Now that it’s his thirty-first birthday, the good fairies were planning a little party and something extra special for the surprise.

At the dining table, The fairies were looking at a royal-looking dress in the book and the model even wore a golden crown.

“Well, how about this one?” Daisy suggested.

"This is the one I picked." Minnie said.

"Oh, he'll look beautiful in it." Clarabelle cooed.

"Now, I thought of a few changes here..."

“Aha.”

"Don't forget a pretty bow."

"Yes, and there’s the shoulder line."

"We will make it lilac." Daisy spoke up.

"Oh no, Daisy, pink.” Minnie said to her.

"But!" Daisy wanted to protest.

“Of course, we’ll need a few pleats.” Minnie interrupts her.

“Yes, but how are we going to get him out of the house?” Daisy asks her.

“Oh I’ll think of something!” Minnie replied back.

A cough interrupted their discussion and the girls jumped and Clarabelle quickly hid the book they were looking at behind her back.

“Good morning, Donny!” Minnie greeted him.

“And just what are you three girls up to?” Donny asked.

“U-up to?” Minnie stuttered. “Um, we were just… discussing… that, uh…”

Daisy looked around and she saw the basket on the table. Basket! Aha! “We uh... want you to go pick some berry!”

“That’s it! Berry!” Minnie jumped up and went to grab Donny a purple velvet cloak complete with a hood, just in case.

“Berry?”

“Lots of berry!”

“But I picked berries yesterday?” Donny tried to explain as they pushed him towards the door while Daisy put a cloak on him.

“We need more, Donny! Lots, lots more!” Minnie exclaimed. “Now, don’t hurry back!”

“And don’t go too far!” Daisy added.

“And don’t speak to strangers!” Clarabelle chimed in.

They said their nervous goodbyes as Donny shook his head with a smile and walked on into the forest.

“I wonder if he suspects.” Daisy asked.

They all looked at each other, looked to where Donny was, then back again. “Nah.”

Minnie clapped her hands, “Time to get to work, ladies!” She was so sure Donald would love his surprise when everything was done.

“Oh, will he be surprised!”

"A real birthday party!” Daisy said, feeling excited. 

“With a real birthday cake.” Clarabelle said taking out stuff to make a birthday cake. 

“Yes, and a dress a royalty can be proud of.” Minnie opens up the trunk and grabs many fabrics and materials she needs to make a dress.

While Donny was away, the three good fairies started to plan a surprise birthday party for him. Minnie would make him some clothes a royal would be proud of, Clarabelle was going to bake a cake and Daisy was going to get their wands ... wait, what? 

“I'll get the wands.” Daisy said happily after thirty-first years without magic. 

“Yes you can… The wands?” Minnie stopped what she was doing. 

“Oh no,” Clarabelle said looking horrified, she knew what making magic could result in. 

“No magic!” Minnie reminds her.

“But the thirsty-first years are almost over.” Daisy said, frowning. 

“We’re taking no chances!” Minnie explained to Daisy her point of view, handing her a fabric for her to hold and went to get some more from the cabin.

“But I've never baked a fancy cake.” Daisy said as Minnie started to take stuff to make a dress from the cabin and gave it to her.

“Oh you won't have to, Daisy.” Minnie said. 

“I'm going to bake the cake.” Clarabelle said getting out the rest of the stuff to make the cake out. 

“You?” Daisy asked, looking at Clarabelle. 

“She's always wanted to, Daisy, and this is her last chance.” Minnie said, giving her more fabric. 

“Well…” Daisy said. 

Clarabelle then put the bowls to make the cake on the table. “I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forget-me-nots.” Clarabelle said.

“And I'm making the dress.” Minnie said, putting the sewing materials on the table. 

“But you can't sew!” Daisy said. “And she's never cooked.”

“Oh it's simple.” Minnie said. 

“All you do is follow the book.” Clarabelle said. 

Minnie then placed a stool near Daisy. “Up here, Daisy.” She said. “You can be the dummy.” Daisy then stood on the stool. 

“Well, I still say we ought to use magic.” Daisy still wants to use her wand but Minnie drapes a sheet of pink cloth over Daisy and begins cutting with a pair of scissors. Clarabelle has laid all the ingredients for the cake before her and she looked into the cookbook. 

“Flour, three cups.” Clarabelle read. Clarabelle began searching for the cups. “Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups…” She notices that there are three cups of different sizes on the table and uses them to pour flour into the bowl. 

Minnie then cut a circular hole into the pink fabric. 

“What is that for?” Daisy asked, her eyebrows furrowed with judgment. 

“Well, it’s got to have a hole in the bottom.” Minnie began lowering the fabric down to the ground. 

“That’s for the feet to go through!” Clarabelle pointed out.

As Minnie folded two sides of the cutter sheet, Daisy poke her head out of the fabric. “It's pink.” Daisy stated. 

“Yes, a lovely shade, isn't it?” Minnie was running around getting the stuff to make Donald clothes. “But I wanted it lilac.” Daisy said simply. 

“Now, Daisy, we decided pink was his color.” Minnie said.

“Don’t you mean **YOU** decided.” Daisy said. 

Clarabelle then took out two eggs, and looked at the cookbook. “Two eggs, fold in gently. Fold? Oh, well.” She puts two eggs into the bowl and starts to fold them in. She hears their shells cracking. Daisy is completely hulled into the pink cloth.

“I can't breathe!” Daisy muffled out. Minnie cuts the cloth open at the top. With a long, drawn-out high note, Minnie finally yanked off the fabric and revealed Daisy's head. Minnie has stepped back to admire her work.

“It looks awful.”

“That's because it's on you, Daisy.” Minnie said as she trimmed the dress. 

“Now yeast, one tsp.” Clarabelle said reading the cookbook. “Tsp?”

“That stands for one teaspoon.” Daisy corrects her. 

“One teaspoon, of course.” Clarabelle said, taking out a teaspoon, scooped the yeast, and placed it in the bowl. She then put sugar and spice into the bowl to make the cake taste sweet.

Minnie measured some size of the dress, with the help of Daisy. “Oh gracious how the child has grown.”

Daisy sighed and smiled. “Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought him here.”

“Just a tiny baby.” Clarabelle said, thinking about Donald as a little duckling. Daisy then sniffled as she wiped a tear from her eye with a pink piece of the dress. “Why Daisy.” Minnie said, noticing her crying. 

“Whatever is the matter dear?” Clarabelle asked. 

“After today, he will be a boy princess, and we won't have any Donny!" Daisy cried out. “Oh Minnie!” Clarabelle gasps, turning to her. 

“Now, girls. We all knew this day had to come.” Minnie said, shedding tears. “But why did it have to come so soon?” Clarabelle asked, shedding tears. “After all, we had him for Thirty-first years.” Minnie said. 

“Thirty-first wonderful years.” Daisy said nodding in agreement. 

They couldn’t believe how time had passed. It seems only yesterday when they first brought him here to protect him from Magica. They watch him grow from the baby to a wonderful man he has become. He was like a brother to them. But sadly, today is where they were going to take him back to the castle before the sunset. It would be hard to let him go and reunite him with his parents. Hard to see their brother go.

But then Minnie shook it off. “Good gracious, we're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, he'll be back before we get started.” Clarabelle immediately went back into making the cake, and Minnie went back to making the dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Donny has always loved nature and the wood. When he was young duckling, he loved going into the woods, picking up and sniffing some flowers, rolling into the grass, playing hide-and-seek with his sisters, feeling the wind blowing his feather and putting his feets onto the ponds just to feel the water. He loves walking in the forest, hearing his voice echo throughout as he makes for fun.

One of Donny’s favorite spots to pick berries was just overlooking the kingdom of DuckBurg. Sometimes he would climb onto a branch and just sit and watch the castle of King Quackmore and Queen Hortense. Even from a distance, the castle looked very huge and open. Donny just sighs as he goes back to picking berries. He’s never been to the castle… Or anywhere really.

Why did his sisters still treat him like a child?

He wants to meet people; people that don’t look like Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle, but they don’t want him to meet anyone. 

But you know something? He fooled ‘em. He has met someone. Whose you may ask? Oh a prince. The most Donny could tell you is that the prince is a rooster, he is cover with red feathers, which are white on his hands and upper arms, he’s tall (but not as tall as he is, probably about the same height as he is but just about two inches added) and he’s very ripped but not too many muscles, and… and so romantic. They walked together, and talked together, and just before they said goodbye, he took Donny in his arms, and then… kissed him on the cheek as soon as he woke up. 

Well, the old saying is that if you dream of something more than once, it’s sure to come true, Donald hopes. He has seen him so many times.

He starts walking towards a little pond, the same pond that he and his sisters went to to have a picnic together. He gently sets down his basket of berries, sits down and slowly puts his feet in the cool water. It’s a bit relaxing.

The girls were up to something in the cottage as soon as he left. After all, it is his birthday and they’ve been acting so strange than before. They’ve never really celebrated his birthday before, except his first birthday, so he doesn’t really understand why they’re celebrating his birthday now. He shrugs it off; maybe they had changed their mind and decided they want to celebrate his birthday.

Or it’s all in his head.

“Excuse me?”

Okay, that wasn’t in his head.

Donny turns and he jumps when he sees a rooster standing there. The red rooster was dressed in a light grey textured tunic with black piping and royal red satin lining. A rose gold clasps and matching gold embroidered cuffs. A brown pants with a black boots on both sides on his feet. Wrap on around his shoulder was a red satin cape with gold embroidered around the edges of the cape.

He’s so handsome.

Donny doesn’t say anything, just stays in his place, frightened like a deer.

“Were you the one echoing?” the rooster asks. His voice is a bit loud and rambunctious.

He’s coming closer and Donny should be scared and probably should turn and go to the cottage, but he’s not. “I am awfully sorry, I didn’t mean to asustar you.”

“Oh!” Donny blinks. “It’s… not that,” he clears his throat, “it’s just that… you’re a… a…”

“A stranger?”

Donny sheepishly nods and looks down at his hands.

“Well, let’s not be strangers,” the rooster says and takes a seat down next to Donny. “Why are you here in the forest?”

“I-I was picking berries for my sisters that I live with,” Donny explained.

It was silent for a few moments as Donny observed carefully at the man next to him. His thighs are thick and he has big hands. His arms are strong and muscular. He can see little tuffs of red chest hair peeking out of his shirt.

This makes Donny more nervous.

“How long have you’ve been here?” The rooster asks.

“Ever since I was baby,” Donny responds, a bit shaky. “It’s my birthday today, by the way.”

“Oh! Happy birthday then.”

“Thank you. I’m turning thirty-one…. and you?”

“I’m thirty-four years old.”

“Oooh, that’s pretty old,” Donny teases with a smile.

The rooster scoffs. “Yeah, but that doesn’t stop me riding my horse.”

“You have a horse?”

“Yeah, name’s Señor Martinez. He’s over there,” he pointed back.

Donny twisted his body to see a beautiful brown horse with a mane as white as a daisy nibbling at the grass. He’s never seen a horse this close before, or even seen one for the matter. He turns towards his basket of berries because he’s read in books that they’re one of the things horses love to eat. “May I?”

“Si, go ahead,” the rooster says with a smile. “He won’t bite you or anything. It’ll feel weird though when he takes it.”

Donny slowly goes towards Martinez and he’s even more beautiful up close. His mane looks very smooth and shiny. He turns his attention back to the horse and grabs one of the berries from his basket. Martinez sniffs around and finally takes it out of his hand, his mouth tickling Donny’s palm. “You’re right! That does feel weird!”

“I told ya,” the rooster said, climbing onto Martinez’s back. “Say… do you want to go for a ride?”

Donny blinks. “Oh I-I’m not sure…”

“It’s perfectly seguro, safe. You just need to hang on to me that all.” He held his hand out and Donny stared at it, unsure what to do. He’s not even supposed to be speaking to this rooster. “So… do you trust me?”

Oddly he does.

* * *

The ride was the most freeing thing Donnys ever done in his life. The wind in his feather, the pretty rooster’s heat against him; it was wonderful and exciting. Ever since this rooster appeared, Donny’s stomach has been in knots and he has no idea what it means. He’s read about these feelings but he’s never felt them. He’d definitely infatuated and he thinks, he thinks this is the rooster that’s been in his dreams.

They’re sitting at Donny’s favorite spot, looking down at the castle, the afternoon sun turning into a dusky orange as it starts growing later.

“It’s very beautiful,” he says.

“Have you ever been to the castle?” the rooster asks. He leans back a bit on his hands, his fingertips just centimeters away from touching Donnys and he can actually feel the tingly spark coming off of them.

“No sadly, I haven’t. But I do love to see it up close.” Donny and asks if he’s ever been.

“Si,” he admits. “My papa is good friends with the King so we visit every now and then.”

“What?” Donny was shocked. This man happens to know the King?!

“My papa’s the King of Joaquin-“

“King? So if your father is a king so that means that you’re... You’re-“

“A prince? Si.”

Donny opened and closed his mouth. This whole time, this whole time! He’s been talking to a prince! A prince who is royalty! The prince who is a son of the king! And Donny’s just a peasant boy! Should he even be in this rooster’s presence?

“Does this change anything?” The rooster asks, with this weird look in his eye. Sadness? Guilt?

“Well… no, I- I guess not.”

The rooster looked relieved. “Good because I really had fun with you today.”

Donny turned and looked at the rooster who turned out to already be staring at him. Goodness, his eyes are as orange as the sky above them. The more Donny looks at them, he can see very subtle specks of a hazel around the pupils. “You’re very beautiful and handsome.” He doesn’t recall his mouth saying those words, but they’re out there and the rooster blushes.

The rooster scooches closer to Donny, he muscles up the courage and puts his strong arm around Donny's shoulders.

Donny felt something brush against the back of his feather, but then to see that it was the rooster’s arm. 

Immediately his face went red.

“Who are you? What’s your name?” The rooster whispers against his collarbone.

Donny lets out a shaky breath. “My name…” another kiss, “oh why it… it’s…”

_ And don’t speak to strangers…… strangers…… strangers…… strangers……! _

Then he remembers. The words that his sister told him.

He gently pushes the rooster away and shakes his head. “Oh no I can’t! I’m sorry!” The rooster looks at him with confusion as Donny climbs off of the branch and hurriedly grabs his things, “Goodbye!”

“What!” The rooster asks. “When will I see you again?”

“Oh never! Never!”

“Never?”

Donny pauses. He doesn’t want it to be never. “Well… maybe someday.”

The Rooster hops down from the branch. “When? Tomorrow?” he looks hopeful.

“Oh no, this evening.”

“Where?”

“At the cottage! In the glen!” He breaks out into a run and doesn’t look back leaving the rooster alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Back at the cottage, the cake was a disaster. It turned out that attempting something like this without magic was difficult for the fairies. The cake Clarabelle made had 15 layers and was tipping over. Clarabelle quickly grabbed a broom and used the end of it to try and hold the cake up.

“Well, what do you think of it?” She called out to them. While Daisy was standing there with a very angry look on her face while still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress.

“Why is it…” Minnie turned her head around to see the cake that she made. “It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?” 

“Yes. Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked.” Clarabelle said as she tried to keep the candles from sliding down the cake. 

“Of course.” Minnie said, taking a steps back to admire her creation. “What do you think of the dress?”

Clarabelle looked at the dress covered in different colored ribbons. “Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?” 

“Oh, I improved it.” Minnie proudly said to her. “But perhaps if I added a few more ruffolds? What do you think?"

“I think so.” Clarabelle said. "What do you think, Daisy?" 

Daisy have enough, as she struggled out of the dress which fell to pieces. "I think we’ve had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Donny, and what he’ll think of this mess. I still think about what I thought before. I’m going to get those wands. We should use our magic in the first place!” She goes off to fetch the wands up the stair, as Clarabelle and Minnie looked at the cake which melted completely, then looked at each other. 

“You know, I think she’s right.” Clarabelle admitted and Minnie nodded. They looked towards the stairs as Daisy came running down them with hers and their wands. 

"Here they are!" Daisy sang. “Good as new! Goodness, we’re so useless without them! I can’t believe we are still alive! We would be dead without them!”

Minnie ran up to her as Daisy reached her and took the wands out of Minnie's hands. “Ah-ah-ah! C-C-C-C-C-Careful, Daisy! Quick, lock the doors.”

Daisy went to the front door and closed it before locking it. 

“Clarabelle, you close the windows. Oh, block up every cranny. We can’t take any chances!” Clarabelle obeyed and closed the windows as Daisy closed the door leading to Donny's bedroom. “Now, Clarabelle, you can take care of the cake.” Minnie said, handing Clarabelle her wand. 

“While I …” Daisy began as Minnie handed her her wand. "Clean the room, Daisy. And I’ll make the dress." Minnie said. “Now hurry.” 

Daisy got angry, but she used her magic to make the bucket of water, mop, and broom come to life as she said "Come on, bucket, mop, broom. Minnie says to clean up the room and make sure this entire place is spotless." At her command, they began to sweep everything clean. 

“And now to make a lovely dress, fit to grace a fair boy princess.” Minnie said as she started to work on another sheet of pink cloth with her magic. 

“Eggs, flour, milk” Clarabelle as she used her wand to make the ingredients come to life. She showed the ingredients in the picture of the cake. “Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles.” The ingredients nodded and got to work.

Daisy used her magic to make the broom sweep the floor, and when all the dust was collected, she made it disappear. After all the ingredients finished mixing together, the batter turned into a cake. Minnie cut a piece of a pink cloth, and sewed it to make it into a sleeve. She then attached the sleeve onto the dress that looked exactly like the one from the book. 

Daisy made the mop wipe the floor clean, and she lifted Clarabelle who was working on the frosting for the mop to wipe underneath. After she put her down, Daisy continued to make the mop clean the floor. She looked at the pink dress, she made a disgusting face as she did not like the color.

“Yuck, pink!?” Daisy mumbled. “That’s so centuries ago! Make it lilac.” She used her magic to turn the pink dress into lilac. 

"Daisy!" Minnie gasp. “Make it pink.” She turned the dress back into pink.

While the mop was cleaning the floor, Daisy turned the dress lilac again. “Make it lilac.” 

Minnie gasped when the dress turned into lilac again instead of pink. "Daisy!" Minnie said. "I want the dress to be pink." She said as she turned the dress back into pink. 

“But lilac fits Donny better!” She argued. “It goes well with his ocean sea blue eye, and beside, lilac is a color of royalty.”

“We’re sticking to pink.” Minnie said as she continued to use her magic to sew. 

“Don't make me turn the dress into lilac." Daisy said as she was ready to use her magic.

Minnie gasped. “You wouldn't dare…” She said. "Oh I would..." Daisy said. “Lilac.” Daisy used her magic on the pot and it bounced back, but before it hit the dress Minnie got in the way, and the magic turned her dress into lilac instead.

Daisy giggled, but then Minnie used her magic to turn Daisy's dress pink. Minnie huffs and tried to go back to work, but Daisy used her magic to turn Minnie’s dress purple again. Minnie turned, and used her magic on Daisy who ducked, but the pot bounced it back on her when she stood up. She got angry, and fired at Minnie, turning her dress lilac. 

Then a fight broke out as they began to fight for the color while Clarabelle was working on the icing. Little did they know as the fighting raged on, the blazes of magic went through the chimney, and puffed up like smoke. 

Up in the sky, Poe was flying around while searching for Boy Princess Donald, and he spotted the magic coming from the forest. He flew down to the cottage, and looked through the chimney, only to be hit a couple of times by the blaze of magic. 

Inside the cottage, the war continued until they accidently hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of colored paint were emptied on it.

“Oh, now look what you've done!” Minnie said to Daisy who just glared. As Clarabelle was lighting the candles that she placed on the cake, she heard humming in the background.

"Shh, listen!" 

They both gasp as they recognize that voice. "It's Donny!" Minnie said as she quickly turned her lilac dress back into pink. 

"He's back!" Daisy said as she turned her pink dress back into violet, and put Donny's new dress on a chair. 

“Enough of this foolishness.” Minnie used her magic to clean the dishes, and put them in the cupboard. 

“Make it lilac.” Daisy said as she turned the dress lilac. 

“Now, hide! Quick!” She grabbed Clarabelle who finished lighting the candles.

Before Minnie hid with Daisy and Clarabelle, she stopped and turned to look at the dress before turning the dress back into pink.

"Minnie, Daisy Clarabelle!" Donny called out as he ran to the cottage. The good fairies hid in the stairs, and looked out. Minnie gasped, and noticed that the mop is still running. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?!" Daisy gasped, and used her magic to make the mop stop cleaning the floor. The mop then dropped to the floor.

“Minnie! Daisy! Clarabelle!” Donny called as he approached the cottage. He was still completely buzzing over the fact that he met someone today and he was a prince! He was wonderful, and sweet, and his lips were so soft; Donny can still feel them all over. He couldn’t wait to tell the girls about it.

"Girls! Girls!" Donny said as he opened the door, and entered, unaware of Poe peeking in the door. 

"Where is everybody?" He walked into the main room and gasped. On the table was a huge cake with white and blue frosting complete with lit candles and beautiful forget-me-not flower. Draped over a chair was a gorgeous pink dress.

“Surprise!”

The girls are all there and Donny’s so happy he could cry. He gives them all a hug and a thank you. “Oh girls! This is the happiest day of my life and everything’s so wonderful. Just wait until you meet him!”

They all freeze. “Him?” Clarabelle asks in shock.

“Donny.” Daisy added.

“You met… a stranger?” Minnie sounds bewildered. How could Donny meet someone? He’s not supposed to!

“Yes,” Donny started, “but I feel like he’s the one who’s been in the dreams I’ve told you about. I think this is it.”

“Are you saying-“

“You’re in love?”

Donny blushes, “Quite possibly yes.”

“Oh no, this is terrible,” Daisy whispers.

“Why? After all, I am thirty-one,” Donny questions. 

“It isn’t that, Donny,” Minnie explains. “It’s just that…”

“Is it really time to tell him, Minnie dear?” Clarabelle asks her dejectedly.

“Tell me what?” Okay, now Donny’s starting to get worried and more confused than ever.

“Donny, the truth is you’re already betrothed,” Clarabelle explains in a sweet and caring tone.

“Betrothed?”

Daisy nodded and continued, “Since the day you were born to Prince Panchito.”

Prince? He only knows one prince, how could he marry another? How could he marry another prince anyway? Donny shakes his head, disbelief. “But, that’s impossible. How can I marry a prince! I have to be-“

“A boy princess.”

“But you are, Donny! You’re Boy Princess Donny,” Minnie admitted. No one saw Poe at the door and the raven slightly jumped in shock. Here he was, the duck who his sister had cursed 31 years ago! The raven gave them an evil look. 

She takes hold of the boy princess’s hands and looks at him apologetically, “and tonight we are taking you back to your father and mother, King Quackmore and Queen Hortense.”

Donny looks at Daisy and Clarabelle and they’re looking down at their feet. This can’t be. “But- But I can’t! He’s coming here tonight and I promised to meet him.“ Poe flew off, to return to Magica with a full report.

“I’m sorry, Donny, but you will never see that man again.”

Donny backed away before having his back against the wall and shook his head frantically.

“Oh, no, no! I can’t believe it. No, no!“ He could feel hot tears producing and the last thing he wanted was to let them see him cry, so he ran up the stairs to his room, his sobs echoing as he left.

The fairies all stood there in shock, guilt, and apologetic. This was not how they thought his reaction would be.

“And we thought he’d be so happy.” Daisy said as Donny cried in his bed.

This is the worst birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Meanwhile at the castle in Duckburg, King Quackmore was standing at the balcony, looking outside. He sighed, and looked down. "No sign of him yet, Miguel." 

“Of course not." King Miguel said as he was eating a ham. “Good half hour till sunset.” After he finished his meal, he looked at King Quackmore. "Oh now, come on. Wake up! Battle's over! The niño is as good as here." King Quackmore walked over to King Miguel, and yet still worried. "I'm sorry, Miguel. But after thirty-one years of worrying, never knowing-“

“The past, all in the past." King Miguel said, interrupting King Quackmore. He clapped his hands, and his servant named Aracuan bird who brought in two glasses, and a bottle of wine on a gold platter. 

King Miguel took the wine, and poured them into large cups. "Tonight,” He said. “We toast to the future, with something I've been saving for thirty-one years." King Quackmore nodded, picked up his glass. "Right, Miguel, to the future!" 

"To the future!" King Miguel said as he gently hit King Quackmore's glass with his own. They drank the wine as Aracuan drank his in a small cup, and hiccuped. 

"Ah, excellent vintage." King Miguel said as he poured more wine into their glasses. "And now, to the new home, eh?"

King Quackmore looked at King Miguel with a surprise expression. "New home?" 

“Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little one, eh?" King Miguel asked as Aracuan quietly poured wine into his cup.

"Well, I suppose in time…" King Quackmore said. 

"Of course. To the home!" King Miguel said, raising his glass. "To the home." King Quackmore said as he gently hit King Miguel's glass with his own. Aracuan drank his wine, and King Miguel clapped his hands, catching the servant's attention. 

"The plans." King Miguel said. Aracuan took out a castle plan, and held it up in front of King Quackmore face. "Well, what do you think?" King Miguel asked. "Nothing elaborate, of course, Forty bedrooms, dining hall, honeymoon cottage, really." 

"You mean you're building it already?" King Miguel looked at King Miguel in shock.

"Build, senor! Finished." King Miguel said. “The love birds can move in tomorrow." 

“Tomorrow?" King Quackmore asked. "But Miguel, they're not even married yet!" 

"I'll take care of that tonight." King Miguel said as he poured some wine into King Quackmore's glass. “To the wedding!" King Quackmore pushed the pouring drink away, and it landed in Aracuan glass. "Now hold on, Miguel. I haven't even seen my son yet, and you're taking him away from me!"

"Getting my Panchito, aren't you?" King Miguel asked. 

"Yes, but…“ King Quackmore tried to say, but King Miguel interrupted him. "Want to see our grandchildren, don’t we?" 

"Of course, but…“ King Quackmore tried to speak up, but again King Miguel stopped him from talking. 

"There’s no time to lose! Getting on in years." He raised his glass full of wine. "To the wedding!" 

As Aracuan drank his wine while leaning back against the table, only to fall onto the floor, 

"Now be reasonable, Miguel. After all, Donald knows nothing about this." King Quackmore said. “Well?" King Miguel asked, drinking his cup. "Well, it may come as quite a shock." King Quackmore said as King Mivuel started to sip his drink, only to spit it out when he heard what King Quackmore just said. "Shock?!" King Miguel asked, getting angry while walking towards the King of Duckburg. "My Panchito shock?! What's wrong with my hijo?!" 

"Nothing, King Miguel. I only meant-“ King Quackmore began to back up but King Miguel once again interrupted him. "Why doesn't your son like my son?" 

"Now, now-" King Quackerjack said, trying to calm the angry king rooster down. "I'm not so sure my son likes your son!" King Miguel exclaimed. "Now see here-!" King Quackmore tried to say, but King Miguel pushed him. "I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!" He shouted.

"Why you unreasonable, pompous, blustering windbag!" King Quackmore said, getting angry. 

"Unreasonable, pompous-!" King Miguel said seething in anger as he took out a swordfish, and held onto it to fight King Quackmore. "En garde señor!" 

"I'm warning you, Miguel." King Quackmore said as he held up a platter with his hands, and used it as a shield. King Miguel then hit the platter with the swordfish. "Forward! For honor! For the country!" He exclaimed.

The fish flopped, and then both King Quackmore and King Miguelgot into a fit of laughter. Just then, his wife Queen Hortense walked in. "What with all the ratchets?" The queen asked her husband. King Quackmore put the platter on the table and began to reply to his wife. "Nothing dear, absolutely nothing." 

“The children are bound to fall in love with each other." King Miguel said. "Precisely." King Quackmore agrees, pouring wine into their cups. "And as for grandchildren, I’ll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." 

"Splendid!" King Miguel smiled. “King size, of course."

"Certainly.” King Quackmore replied. “To the woodcarver's guild!” Before they could toast, they heard snoring. They looked under the table to see Aracuan taking a nap after he had too much wine.

Then they heard the announcer saying. "His royal highness, Prince Panchito!" 

“Panchito!" King Miguel said as he ran outside to greet his son. Before the castle, Prince Panchito rode in on Martinez and found his father, Miguel, at the steps of Quackmore’s castle.

“Panchito!”

He pulled Martinez into a halt and hopped off. “Hello, papa.”

“Why aren’t you dressed, hijo? You can’t meet your future husband dressed looking like that!” King Miguel pointed to his attire.

“But I have met him, Papa!” his smile grew and King Miguel could see this strange look in his eye.

“Oh! You’ve met Boy Princess Donald already? This is perfect! We’ll go tell King Quackmore now!” He stood up and was ready to go up the stairs until Panchito grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“I didn’t say it was Donald, Papa. I said that I’ve met the man I’m going to marry. I don’t know who he was but he’s a peasant boy and-“

“Peasant... boy?!” King Miguel was floored. “You’re… you’re going to marry a… No,” He started laughing.

“Panchito, hijo, you have to be joking.”

But he wasn’t. He could easily see that he wasn’t. This won’t do, this won’t do at all. “No, Panchito! You can’t do this. You’re just gonna throw away the throne, the kingdom, for some… some nobody? I won’t have it! You’re a príncipe and you will marry some royalty!”

Panchito put a hand on his shoulder and laughed. “Now papa, you’re living in this past. This is the 14th century! Times have changed!”

“I don’t care! I’m the still King and I command you to come to your senses-“

“And marry the man I love!”

“Yes! Wait- No! Panchito!”

Panchito climbed atop of Martinez as he bid a quick goodbye to his father and took off.

He couldn’t believe his son was acting like this. This was not how he raised him! He can’t marry a peasant boy! He’s already engaged to be married and-oh no. 

Quackmore and Hortense. 

Oh goodness. King Miguel completely forgot. How will he tell them? How will he tell them that his son is going to marry a peasant boy but not their son. The wedding was supposed to be after Donald’s arrival tonight! And now…

“Aye, aye, aye. What’s a king to do?” He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

After a long while, Panchito spotted the little cottage through the trees. Reigning in his horse, he dismounted and knocked on the door, smoothing out her brown tunic.

"Come in," came a voice from inside. It definitely wasn't Donald's—it must be one of his sisters, he thought. He stepped inside, and his brow furrowed. The house was unusually dark; it felt cold and unlived-in. Where was everybody?

"Hello?" He called tentatively. "Hello?"

Once he was fully in he heard the door slam behind him and a dozen goons leapt on him as Poe cawed encouragement. It was a splendid little fight as the goons swarmed him. He put up quite the fight, but in the ends he was just too outnumbered to win. Soon the goons had tied and gagged the rooster.

Magica took up the candle and strode over to the rooster. She was surprised, "well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and look! I caught a prince!”

Magica laughed as she bathed in the irony. The fairies had run away from the one person in the world who could have helped them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods as the sun was close to setting. The fairies and Donald, with his head down with a very sad look on his face, walk cautiously towards the castle. Minnie checks that the coast is clear and motions the girls and Donald to continue. Donald was wearing his pink birthday gown, and a blue hood as his head was down with a very sad look on his face. They sneak along the castle grounds unnoticed and open a door that leads to a staircase. They get inside and walk up the stairs, until they come to one of the castle's hallways 

Seeing that the coast was clear, Minnie whispered out to them. “Come along, now." They side-step against a castle wall and come to a private room at last. “All right, in here, Donald.” Daisy was the last one to enter as she closed the door and sighs in relief. “Bolt the door, Daisy! Clarabelle, pull the drapes!” Daisy and Clarabelle do so as told. 

“Alright Donald.” Minnie said to him. “You can remove your cloak now.”

Donald said nothing but sigh as he unbuttoned the cloak and let it hit to the ground, revealing this beautiful gown that Minnie made.

The dress has a white satin off the shoulder neckline collar. The bodice of the dress have a rose pattern design look. Three hot pink roses were placed in the middle of the off the shoulder neckline collar. The long triangular organza sleeves are pale pink. The dress has a lavender blush star overskirt and the skirt is made of satin, and organza and it has a double circle skirt. 

It happens that the skirt is a set of ombré color in a gorgeous glitter ombre color effect. The top part of the skirt is a pale pink color transitioning to hot pink color and the ombré skirt is covered with white glitter throughout the skirt. The skirt has a beautiful ornate embroidered overlay, the ornate embroideries have fern green leaves and a beautiful magenta rose. The skirt has several layers of tulle as well as a built-in petticoat inside for a fluffier look. 

Around his neck was a satin pastel pink ribbon choker with a bow on the back.

“And now, Donald, if you’ll just sit here.” She guided Donald to the mirror set and sat him down. “This one last gift, dear child for thee.'' She said with a small smile. The three of them waved their wands and a small golden crown with ruby pink diamond on it appeared. “The symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty.” She gently set it on Donald’s head, adjusted it so it rested perfectly against his bouncy front curl.

Donald turned around and looked at his reflection. His face is the same, but this is not who he is. This crown on his head… He’s not royalty. He doesn’t want to be. His beaks started quivering, so he folded his arms on the mirror set, put his head down and let out a sob.

“Now, dear-“ Clarabelle soothingly put a hand on Donald’s shoulder.

“Can you, p-please just go?” Donald said through muffled cries.

Minnie placed her hands on Clarabelle’s arms and whispered, “Come, let him have a few moments alone.” They left the room, giving Donald some time alone.

As they were on the other side of the door, Daisy just shook his head. “It’s that boy he met.”

Clarabelle put her head in his hands. “What are we going to do?”

Daisy let out a groan. “I don’t see why he has to marry some prince!”

“Now, that’s not for us to decide, dear.” Clarabelle said.

Little did they know that at that very moment, a pair of sinister yellow eyes were watching him in a crystal orb. Magica smiled. The time had come.

With a wave of her long-nailed hand, the fire in the fireplace blew out. The rushing sound caused the boy princess to look up. As Magica whispered incantations, the rising smoke transformed into tendrils of green magic, which twisted themselves into an orb.

She saw the duck's face slacken, saw the glowing green cloud in his eyes. Good…

"Come, Donald," Magica whispered.

Under her hypnotic spell, Donald couldn't resist. He rose up and followed the orb, out of the room and down the hallway.

"Come to me."

* * *

“Maybe we should tell King Quackmore about the boy,” Clarabelle suggested.

“Yeah, why don’t we?” Daisy asks.

“Wait! Listen,” Minnie freezes. Is that… music? It sounds… eerie… and coming from Donald’s room… She gasps. “Magica! Donny!”

They burst the door open in time enough to see Fonald following a green light into a hallway that was the fireplace. 

“Oh, why did we leave him alone?” Clarabelle said, horrified.

“Cause we’re stupid!!!” Daisy cried out.

“Donald no!” The girls yelled. They got closer but Magica turned the fireplace back. 

And as the light moved up the stairs of the passageway, Donald felt his feet taking him up the stairs. Magica allowed the glowing orb to brighten on occasion. Magica pulsed the light twice, and the duck was four times as captivated.

Outside the fireplace, the three good fairies were trying to push the wall to open.“Here” Minnie pulled out her wand and poofed it back into the hallway.

“Donald! Where are you!” There are multiple ways going off the fireplace.The fairies don’t find the right way at once.

“Donald!” They run up the stair as fast as they could to try and catch Donald somewhere in the dark, somewhere in passages within the castle walls.

Boy Princess Donald and the orb were halfway up the stairs now, almost to the secluded tower that was forgotten about by almost all of the castle inhabitants. Boy Princess Donald followed the orb in the voice-form silently and obediently, his eyes glazed over and unblinking. There was a silence where all that could be heard were Boy Princess Donalds quiet footsteps as he climbed each step. They still have a little ways to go, though. 

The two were two-thirds of the way up the stairs. Very faintly, though, Magica could hear three voices at the end of the stairs. Three voices calling out "Donny! Donny! Donny!" That the witch recognized only too well. But they were still on the bottom, and as she commanded, with every step Boy Princess took, the deeper his trance was.

They arrived at the top of a long, winding staircase. The orb floated through the door and into the room, where it suddenly transformed into a spinning wheel made out with sharp dark purple like thorns, pulsing faintly with a lime green light.

This ripe plum purple crafted wheel has a large 24" wheel with 12 thorns vine mounted on ball bearings for smooth effortless spinning. Horizontal adjustment of the maiden bar allows perfect alignment with the 3 thorn speed whorl. The maiden bar clamps to the base to eliminate vibration.

The spinning wheel also has a thorn-like distaff. The lime green yarn was brightly glowing, and is then stored on the very very sharp thorn spindle.

"You are fascinated by this contraption, aren't you?" asked the disembodied voice. "It's so mesmerizing to watch the wheel spin, and spin and spin so fast."

"But do you want to know what is even more fascinating?" Magica continued. "Take a look at the point that the thread is wrapping around. Do you see that needle-like point? Follow the thread from the wheel to the needle it is wrapping around."

The boy princess’s eyes followed the thread as was commanded, and his gaze fixed itself on the point.

"This point is called a spindle my dear," Magica said. "And its sharpest point is even more captivating than anything else you have ever seen, isn't it? Tell me..."

"Yes..." Donald could not take his eyes away from it as it pulsed like the wisp, even brighter than before.

"Excellent. Now, my dear, you must touch that point of the spindle. When you do, you will find the nothingness you seek. It will bring you your dream that you now crave. Touch the spindle, and know oblivion. Touch the spindle, and fulfill my prophecy!"

Boy Princess Donald brought up his hand slowly, and walked over to the spindle that captivated him.

"Touch the spindle," Magica sounded in his empty mind. He felt his legs move forward; his hand reached out towards the gleaming black thorn needle.

"Touch the spindle, Donald."

His hand moved closer, but the other voices were growing louder.

"…Donald……Donald……Donald!..."

"Do it now," ordered the voice. "Touch the spindle."

He brought his finger closer and closer to the entrancing point.

"Donald!"

"Donald!"

"Donald! Don't touch anything!"

His name. They were saying his name. 

"Touch it, I say!—"

His hand trembled. Suddenly he didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to, but he had to obey.

"…Donald!...Donald!…"

He gritted his teeth, shaking with the effort of resisting. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

"Obey. Touch it! NOW!"

Using every drop of strength he had, Donald wrenched his hand away. The numbness fled from his mind; he stumbled backwards, feeling like a drowning swimmer emerging from the water. For the first time, he became aware of someone else in the room: a tall female duck with green feather figure in long black attire. 

Her smile sent chills down Donald's spine.

"Interesting…" Magica said. "You are stronger than you seem, Boy Princess Donald."

"Who are you?" said Donald. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things about you, your royal highness…after all," her eyes glittered, "I am Magica, little boy princess… or should I say, Donny." She evilly chuckled. 

Donald's stomach dropped. Could this witch read his thoughts?

"Why did you bring me here?" He demanded, his hands curled into fists. "What do you want from me!?"

"Surely it's obvious by now?" Magica gestured to the spinning wheel. "Simply come and touch the spindle."

Donald’s gaze flickered to it, then back to the evil fairy. His brow furrowed.

"No."

Magica just smiled. "I would advise you to comply, little boy princess."

"No!" Donald stared her down. The door behind him was wide open, yet he held his ground. "I won't touch it! I refuse!"

Such a foolish gift those fairies had given him, Magica thought. It was always impossible to draw the line between bravery and stupidity.

"I warn you, dear boy," she said. "Should you continue to defy me, the consequences could be quite severe…especially for the rooster."

Donald froze. "What do you mean?"

The evil fairy raised her hand. Donald leapt back, shielding his eyes, but Magica just laughed.

"Oh, trust me, little boy princess. This is something you will want to see."

She conjured an image in midair, and Donald's heart stopped. It was the rooster, heavily chained in a dark, filthy dungeon. His clothes were torn; cuts and bruises littered his face.

"NO!"

Donald started towards Magica, but she held up her hand.

"Careful, boy. A simple snap of my fingers, and he will breathe no more."

"No! Let him go!" he yelled. Magica laughed.

"And so I shall, little boy princess—as soon as you touch the spindle."

Donald stared at the witch as her words sank in. His heart pounded in his chest, looking at the wheel looming large and black purple thorn before him. Whatever was going to happen when he touched it, it couldn't be good.

"Choose wisely, my dear," murmured the evil shadow queen. "Simply do as I say, and your precious true love goes free as a bird. Isn’t he worth saving?..."

He watched his true love straining against his bonds. A cry of agony escaped his lips, and the sight was like a dagger in his gut. He was selfish even to hesitate this long. He could never let him die.

Without further delay, he reached out his hand.

The piercing pain in his finger caused him to gasp. He watched the blood welling on the tip of his finger, suddenly overcome by a drowsiness more potent than anything he had ever known. As the evil witch's maniacal laugh rang in his ears, heavy dark curtains closed across his vision, and he fell into blackness.

* * *

"Up here!" yelled Minnie. She, Daisy and Clarable shot up the tower. "Donald! Donald—"

Bursting through the doorway at the top, they all froze in horror. 

She wore a long black cloak and had what looked like horns on her head, it was Magica. "You poor simple fools," she said. "You think you could defeat me, me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here is your precious princess!" Magica laughed, she swept her cloak aside, revealing the cold, lifeless body of the boy princess.

Boy Princess Donald lay lifeless on the ground, with his head laying on the cold hard ground stone as his golden crown was on the floor while the spinning wheel was right behind him in the corner of the room. Blood ran down the length of the glowing spindle and the blood is still flowing from the pricked finger.

"Shh…" said Magica as she pressed her finger on her beak to them. "The boy princess… is sleeping."

She threw back her head and laughing like a madwoman, disappeared in a triumphant burst of green flame.

Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle rushed over to their charge in anguish and shock, surrounding the boy princess. 

"D-Donald..." sobbed Daisy, trying to shake the boy princess awake. He didn't respond at all.

"Oh, Boy Princess," cried Minnie, patting Donald's face to no avail. Already, his skin was as cold as the stone he was lying on. "I'll never forgive myself."

Clarabelle only lifted the boy princess's limp hand gently, rubbing it. 

“We’re all to blame,” Clarabelle’s voice cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Inside the throne room, King Quackmore and Queen Hortense were sitting on their throne waiting for their son Boy Princess Donald. King Miguel approached King Quackmore, nervously. "Quackmore, there's something important… that I have to tell you." The rooster king said.

“Not now, Miguel." The duck king replied.

"But it's about my hijo, Panchito." King Miguel said. 

"Panchito, oh yes, of course… Panchito." King Quackmore said. "Why, where is the boy?" 

"That's what I am trying to tell you." King Miguel said. 

"Well, send for him immediately!" King Quackmore exclaimed. 

"But-!" King Miguel tried to say, but King Quackmore quickly shushed him when the royal trumpets were playing outside the castle. Then the announcer began to speak. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your boy princess!" Everyone started to cheer as fireworks were being shot into the night sky. 

In the tallest tower, Boy Princess Donald's sleeping body was placed on a bed, and a pink rose was tucked into his hands. Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle were still crying at the sleeping duck's bedside. Minnie felt even more upset as she kept on crying, and walked onto the balcony. The fireworks were still shooting into the sky, and the crowd cheered as Daisy and Clarabelle joined Minnie on the balcony. "Poor King Quackmore… and the Queen.” Clarabelle tearfully said. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out.” Daisy said as she shedded a tear.

Minnie stood her head up high and wiped her eyes. "They’re not going to," she said and looked at the others with a determined face.

"They aren’t?" asked Clarabelle.

“But-“ Daisy tried to say, but Minnie interrupted her.

"We will put them all to sleep until Donny awakens," said Minnie and they all looked over at his sleeping body lying in the bed one last time before Minnie closed the curtain.

"Come," said Minnie and she waved her magic wand as she and the other fairies shrank to a small size and they flew off of the balcony.

Sparkly dust came out of their wands and instantly the people below yawned and closed their eyes and fell asleep around the entire kingdom putting everyone to sleep.

Then they separated, taking all corners of the Castle. Minnie flew into the throne room. She spread some magic onto the people as well as King Quackmore and Queen Hortense. Then, she moves to King Miguel where he’s standing up next to King Quackmore.

King Miguel yawned and said, "Well... I've been talking to mi hijo... Seems he’s fallen in love..." he stopped and yawned. "...with some peasant boy."

"Peasant boy?" Minnie stopped and She floated forward eager to hear more. But King Miguel was falling asleep.

"Peasant!" exclaimed Minnie. She flew back over to him. "Yes? Yes?" she asked him who was now almost asleep. Minnie flew over to Miguel's ear and yelled, "a peasant boy who is he? Where did he meet him?" She used her wand to lift the rooster's eyelid.

"Just some... boy," said King Miguel groggily.

Minnie yanked on Miguel's feather and demanded more, "Where, where?"

"In… a forest," King Miguel said as he finally falls asleep.

"In a fores-," started Minnie before she let out a huge shocking gasp. "Donny, Prince Panchito!" She said as she remembered how Donald told them that he met a stranger in the forest and how much he loved him and how much this stranger loved him, now Minnie realizes that this stranger is none other than Prince Panchito. Panchito must be Donald's true love. 

She rushed to the candle chandelier that was attached to the top of the throne room and the other fairies were there. "Come on girls, we have to get back to the Cottage immediately! I will explain on the way!" Minnie frantically said.

They all flew out of the throne room before Daisy left two remaining lit candles out as they took off into the forest.

Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle flew into the forest, and they flew past a bunch of trees and over the river. Moments later, they arrived at the cottage, and they flew inside. They turned back into their normal forms, and gasped at the sight in horror. The cottage was completely ransacked, and the only thing left of Prince Panchito was his red hat. Minnie picked up the hat, and she, Daisy, and Clarabelle both know who took him.

"Magica!" They all gasped in shock.

"She's got Prince Panchito!" Daisy trembled.

Minnie looked dooming. "At the Forbidden Mountain..."

"B-But we can't, Minnie dear... We can't go there!" Clarabelle was horrified.

"We can girls," Minnie told them in determination. "And we must!"

And they went off to the Forbidden Mountain to save Prince Panchito, Boy Princess Donald, and all of the Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the longer wait. I am very sorry as I am now in college right now and I really didn’t have time to write a next chapter.
> 
> And no, I don’t have COVID and thankfully I didn’t. I’ve just been backed up with college work. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

The fairies then flew to the Forbidden Mountain where Magica lived. It was very dark, gloomy, and creepy looking. After flying to the peek where the mountain and castle were, they stopped and walked to where the bridge was.

They all stealthed and snuck around just to make sure someone wouldn't see them or jump out and surprise them. One of the guards was coming down the bridge just then, but luckily, he hadn't noticed them yet. They quickly headed away as the guard came, looked around and didn't see them and went back inside.

Once he was gone, they all shrunk themselves once more and flew along the chain into the stone dragon's mouth. They came out of a crack in the wall. They gasped and looked up. One of the guards had a blade which seemed menacing. The three of them went off to find Magica to see where Prince Panchito was being held hostage. They all nearly flew into a sleeping guard who was snoring, but thankfully, he couldn't see them since his eyes are close.

Then they flew around until they were spooked by stone gargoyles that were everywhere. They scramp and flew over to a crevice in the wall and took a deep breath. Suddenly they heard a sound from another room of the castle. The girls all flew over to check it out. Once they took a peak, it looked like there were guards having a party. There was fire everywhere and they were all dancing around it. They looked to see a large circle of the minions around a green fire, dancing and chanting, it looked like a bad guy bonfire.

Then they all saw the mistress of evil, Magica, in her thorn-like throne, sucking up all the evilness she had and could take in her evening as she stroked Poe.

"What a pity Prince Panchito can't be here to enjoy the celebration," Magica smirked, stroking her dear brother raven before letting out a chuckle. "Come... We must go to the dungeon and cheer the rooster up." She then left in the deep, dark shadows with her bird.

The fairies overheard this and decided to quickly spring into action. The guard was looking around as the group wandered away from him and quickly went into the hole in the wall to look into the next room. They flew down the hall and downstairs and hid in a high pillar as Magica and Por got to the dungeon door.

The fairies were able to listen in however as the evil woman was approaching the prince.

When Panchito heard the door creak, his head snapped up. He hoped it might be someone bringing water—his mouth was dry—but as light streamed into the dungeon, he instead saw his captor silhouetted in the doorway. Magica smirked at him, Storm the raven perched on her shoulder

"I must give you credit, Prince Panchito," she said. "You certainly do put up a good fight."

Magica walked towards him, lighting the torches with a flick of her hand. Panchito glared at him before he turned his head away.

"I'm fortunate indeed. My dungeons isn’t fitting for someone like you in quite a long time. Are you enjoying your stay, dear prince?"

Panchito clamped his mouth shut. He was not about to dignify this monster's taunts with a response.

"Ah, so you're giving me the silent treatment, I see. But, you know ignoring me won't cause me to vanish."

"I have nothing to say to you," he said.

"And yet it would seem you just said something," the evil witch chuckled.

"If you're here just to taunt me, you can get out."

"Moody, are we, princely? Come now. Don't you want to know what became of your True Love?"

That brought her head around. "He's not my true love. We just met yesterday."

"Really?" said Magica. "What a pity. Here I was, thinking that you were the only one who could possibly pose a threat to my curse…"

"What curse? What did you do to him!?" Panchito jumped up, trying not to wince as the chains pulled on his already-raw wrists and ankles. "I swear, if you hurt him, I'll kill you!—"

The witch laughed.

"Don't worry, my dear; the boy princess is quite safe. I assure you, I have not laid a finger on him."

"Wait—the boy princess?" He said. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Ah, yes. I forgot, you know him only by the peasant name those rebels gave him. Donnie." The witch grinned, leaning on her staff. "What a strange twist of fate, that two young royal hearts should find one another so far from the halls of a castle—the Prince Panchito and the long-lost Boy Princess Donald of Duckburg."

"What!? What do you mean?" He said.

Magica raised her hand, Minnie and the girls watched from the window of the cell door as Magica conjured an image in midair. The image shows the tallest tower of the castle.

"Behold, King Quackmore castle, and in the yonder top most tower, dreaming of his true love, the Boy Princess... Donald…”

The image of the tower changed into the boy princess Donald sleeping so beautifully on the bed.

“But see, the gracious duck of fate, why tis the self same peasant boy who won the heart of our noble prince. He is indeed, the most wondrous fair. A white cloud in his feather, his eye color, shame the blue, blue ocean sea. In ageless sleep, he finds repose." She said as Panchito was now shown in the orb. But he is not Panchito. He is old and weak and tired as well as his horse. 

“The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are ‘bout a day. And now the gates of the dungeon part and our hero is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love with love's first kiss. And prove that true love conquers all!"

Panchito struggled in his chain, really angry with her.

"True love does conquer all! And I will get out of here. Love always wins!" He cried as Magica simply laughed.

"Why, you son of-!" Daisy wanted to lunge after her, but was held back by the others.

Poe had noticed them and squawked to his sister.

"Come, my dear brother," Magica commanded, ready to leave the dungeon. "Let us leave our noble hero with those happy thoughts.” She closed the door shut behind her and locked it with the key. “Almost a gratifying day. For the first time in thirty-one years, I shall sleep well." As she walked to her bedroom, Poe glared at the cell door, then turned away.

Minnie shushed him, "No time to explain”, she said. She and Daisy used their wand to open Prince Panchito's chains while Clarabelle used her magic to unlock the cell door. 

"Thank you so much!” Panchito's said. "Now let's go!" 

“Wait, Prince Panchito." Minnie said as she stopped the rooster in his tracks. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers which you alone will have to face." She then gave Prince Panchito a blue shield with three silver diamonds on it, and a sword as she said "So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil.”

“And you need to look like a hero!” Daisy look at his torn cloth. “We can’t have you looking like that!” With a wave of her wand. Panchito cloth transform into something more heroic.

Panchito at what he’s wearing and was amazed by this new attire. He wore a navy blue velvet tunic with two-toned red velvet and gold satin puffed sleeves. Golden embroidered royal crest on the chest and intricate golden embroidered filigree on tunic, cape, and sleeves. Sweeping red velvet cape with gold satin lining and golden piped trim and embroidered faux leather belt. On his feet were leather boots.

"Now, come, we must hurry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments your thought down below. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

But no sooner had once they stepped outside the dungeon than they heard an ear-piercing screech. Poe the Raven had been sitting perched above the door this whole time. At the sight of the group, he raised his wings and took off down the corridor, shrieking, the torches bursting into flame.

"Quick, girls! This way!" Panchito pointed in the other direction. "Hurry!"

Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle started to walk up the stairs with Panchito.

The group went ahead while Panchito looked up as he and the three fairies gasped. Poe had called on Magica’s army as they ran toward them. The three fairies shrank and flew toward the window. 

Prince Panchito went to the window, spun around, and used his sword and shield to keep the guards at bay. Then he jumped up onto the window then hopped off of and onto the roof. Panchito slid down a rocky slide to get away from the guards and Poe started to alert a few more. The guards by the rocks were shoving them down to crush the heroes. Panchito’s horse neighed very loudly to warn his master.

"Panchito, watch out!" Minnie cried, then used her wand to turn the rocks and boulders into bubbles.

They kept going, but there were now bows and arrows as ammunition. Panchito couldn't possibly dodge them all. But Daisy turned the arrows into harmless flowers. Clarabelle found Señor was even chained and she freed him using her wand. Panchito quickly climbed up on his horse and rode off.

Poe screeched as the army poured a cauldron filled with hot oil on them, but Clarabelle quickly used her wand to turn the hot oil into an open colorful rainbow arch. When Poe saw them running to the gate, he screeched loudly to call his sister, and try to wake her up. 

"I've had it with that crazy bird!" Daisy had enough of Poe preaching, so she flew after the bird, and tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing her target. They flew around, and they reached Magica's bedroom, and Poe tried to alert his sister, but Daisy quickly fired her magic, and turned the phoenix into stone. She then flew off to catch up with her friends. 

Magica strode out of the tower. "Silence!" She shouted, she turned to Poe, "You, tell those fools to..." Magica gasped and covered her mouth. Poe had been turned to stone! She turned and saw the lilac dot of tiny Daisy fly behind a wall. Then she could see Panchito riding away escorted by Minnie and Clarabelle.

Her goons were too slow to drop the portcullis and raise the crumbling drawbridge, but the drawbridge was nearly closing as Panchito was almost escaping. The fairies used their magic to give him a path to cross the other side safely without falling.

Magica climbed her tower to get a clear view of the situation as Panchito and the fairies raced away. 

“Hurry Panchito! Hurry!” Minnie said as Panchito horse ran as fast as he can.

Magica used her magic to throw boulders at them and sent lightning streaks, but Panchito dodged them with his shield and kept riding as quickly as she could. She then tried to make the ground give out from underneath them. But the rooster prince horse jumped up.

Panchito reached the bottom of the causeway and raced toward Quackmore’s castle, Magica started to twirl her staff over her head and cast a massive spell.

"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born though the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, round Quacknore's castle cast my spell!"

She sent the spell-filled, crackling black cloud toward the castle easily overtaking the speeding rider and his flying escort. As lightning struck, the spell licked the ground around the castle and vines quickly grew with their sharp thorns interlocked. There were many black thorny plants covering nearly all of the kingdom.

Magica laughed in triumph as Panchito horse side to a stop in the embrace of the thorns. But the laugher cut off quickly as Panchito chopped his way through the heavy thorns, but it was a bit trickier than expected. But he made it to the bridge to the castle.

"There it is! The castle!" Panchito pointed with his sword as his horse dash towards the castle.

"No, it cannot be!" Magica shouted angrily. Flames rose around her as with a swirl of magic teleported herself to the gate of Quackmore’s castle blocking him in process.

Magica had her green flame entrance and appeared, making Panchito's horse buck up. "Now, you shall deal with me, hero, and all the powers of evil!" she laughed evilly and was slowly transforming into a giant, menacing, winged dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Panchito collected his horse, and let out a battle cry as he slayed the heinous beast for his misdeeds of cursing his Boy Princess, Donald and was putting Duckburg's kingdom in jeopardy. Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle did what they could to help Panchito since Magica was harder to battle than Panchito would think as she could now willingly breathe fire.

Daisy went with Panchito as he was charging for Magica. However, Minnie and Clarabelle tried to keep her out of this by holding her cape. Panchito had to destroy Magica and break the spell like the yellow fairy promised to happen. Panchito was making his way through, dodging Magica’s breath and the spiny plants. The fairies floated to get away as Panchito was now coming to dodge more flames.

"Up!" Minnie called, showing a new path to climb for him. "Up this way!"

Panchito did as told and tried to climb up to get away with them. Magica was now coming to attack the sweet rooster prince. The fairies were very worried about him as he was in serious danger and was close to the edge of the cliff as the very sharp thorn blushed below him. If he falls to his doom, then evil will win. Magica was no doubt stronger than she would ever seem to be.

This was truly a horrific feat. Magica was now on the stand with Panchito as she climbed to face Panchito and the rooster was puny compared to her. Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle were really worried for him. Magica blew out a giant blaze of fire on the prince, making Panchito lose his shield, and now there’s no other way to get it back. Panchito had now noticed that his sword was lighting up much to his surprise, but it was the magic from the fairies.

"Now the sword of truth flies swift and sure," Minnie recited with her, Daisy, and Clarabelle magic to help the prince. "That evil die and good endure!"

"Throw it, Panchito dear!" Clarabelle cried out.

Panchito saw the sword, still glowing and twinkling, and did as the yellow fairy command. He lunged his sword into the scaly beast heart which made her scream out as the sword was stuck in her body now. The crimson liquid of blood leaked out as she was screaming in pure pain of the gesture. She still lunged for Panchito which made the bubbles and fairies float up.

Magica had hit the rocky stand she was on with Panchito on her stomach and it started to crumble and break up. Luckily Panchito was not falling, but the evil dragon was and falling into her own fire and all that was left was rising black and purple smoke. The others looked down to see Maleficent may have become her true form and was now dead and the sword was becoming black as her heart and soul was.

Magica, the Mistress of all evil, is dead.

After the fighting was finally over, the fairies approached the rooster prince. “Are you alright dear?” Clarabelle asks.

“Yeah…” Panchito took a deep breath, he couldn’t believe that he had defeated the evil fairy.

“You did it!” Daisy cheered. 

Panchito chuckled as he stood up, “I really did, did I?” The rooster said.

Indeed, he really did.

That’s when Daisy noticed in front of them. 

"Guys Look!" Daisy said. 

Now with Magica defeated, everything around them began to transform back to normal. 

The burnt thornes gone, the broken castle property, everything. Even the sword Magica was stabbed with disappeared. Everything around them was calm and peaceful once more. 

Not only that, the thorn was replaced with beautiful pink and blue roses that began to blossom and covered every part of the castle with beautiful roses, the wall, the towers, the windows, and the bridge. 

"Panchito!" Minnie said. "Girls! The curse!" 

"Well then. What are we waiting for? Get to him!" Daisy said. 

Panchito then snapped out of it. “Si! I should go do that!" Panchito said as he rode off into the castle with his horse Señor. "Now, Boy Princess Donald can be saved." Panchito sounded relieved. When they enter through the gate, he notices that the entire kingdom is still asleep, some are standing, some are sitting, and others are laying on the ground. However, they wouldn't be able to wake up from their eternal slumber until the beautiful boy princess woke up from his curse.

The rooster looked all around and until he started to look up to the higher tower of where they had left him. Panchito made a dash up to the stairs with the fairies leading and headed straight up the topmost tower where Magica had once shown him was where Donald lay. He wasn't quite as agile now in his advanced age, but he managed to climb the tower at a fairly decent pace. 

As soon as he reached the final room at the top, he burst in. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to find, given that one-hundred years had passed since Magica had shown him the tower, but his thoughts were so preoccupied by the boy princess laying atop the single bed.

He was indeed the most beautiful boy princess in the world. White clouds in his feather, even when his eyes are closed, he still remembers his blue eyes, that shame the blue blue ocean sea. A bushes of blue and pink roses surrounded the bed making the sight even more beautiful.

Panchito stood at the side of Boy Princess Donald Duck's bed. The prince kneeled down to a pretty pink duck, feeling his beautiful feather gently. The prince bowed his head to the boy princess. Donald lay there, forever sleeping and forever beautiful. Still he knew with his heroic heart that he could save the damsel, all he had to do was kiss him. With a swell of prideful trust in his ability to be a hero, Panchito gently placed a hand on the side of the duck face and caressed his soft feather cheek. Panchito immediately felt the strange sense of being out of place when he touched him. The rooster couldn't help but compare them, and it tore away at him.

_ And from this slumber you shall wake… _

Now that he was so close, he loved his boy princess so much, and was willing to protect him. Even when Donald was in deep sleep, he was the most beautiful boy princess of all in Duckburg.

_ …with true love’s kiss… _

Panchito leaned in and kissed Donald softly, before pulling back abruptly when he felt his stirring beneath him.

_ …the spell shall break. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to their owners. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Donald felt Panchito's sweet touch of his beak lips on him. His cold body suddenly was filled with warmth. His eyes fluttered open to reveal his ocean sea blue eyes. Then he saw his beloved prince Panchito who was looking down at him and Donald smiled.

The three fairies cheered and hugged and cried.

"So, did you enjoy your sweet nap my boy princess?" asked Panchito.

"I suppose I am… my hero," Donald said as he got up. He reached out and touched Panchito's face and the rooster prince leaned forward and kissed his boy princess again. Tears of joy ran down his face and Donald was so happy to see his one true love again. The kiss was powerful enough to wake up the others in the kingdom.

They cried, they laughed and Donald laughed with his hero. Panchito lifts Donald up with both of his hands, one holding his legs and the other on his back. They spin around for the bit, the rooster gently the duck down.

Just as this was happening, now that Donald is awake, everyone, outside and inside, has started to awake as well.

In the throne room, King Quackmore and Queen Hortense woke up from their sleep. King Quackmore shook King Miguel awake, who was asleep in the arms throne chair.

"Oh… ah… forgive me… Miguel, the wine. Now, you were saying?" 

"Huh? I…… was?" King Miguel let out a yawn as he ran his eyes. "Ay si, well, after all, Quackmore, this is the fourteenth century." 

"Yes, yes, you said that a moment ago." King Quackmore told him. 

"Well, to come right to the point." King Miguel said. "My hijo, Panchito, says he's going to marry-."

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud trumpeting noise that was playing a fanfare as King Quackmore and Queen Hortense looked on ahead. Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle arrived on a balcony just in time as the fanfare ended. Then, Prince Panchito and Boy Princess Donald appeared as they walked down the stairs together. "It's Donald!" King Quackmore said smiling. "He’s here!" 

King Miguel rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "A-a-and Panchito!" He stuttered.

Prince Panchito and Boy Princess Donald approached the king and Queen. Panchito gave them a neck bow while Boy Princess Donald gave them a deep curtsy before King Quackmore and Queen Hortense.

"Oh Donald," exclaimed Queen Hortnese as she felt her tears rolling down to her cheeks. Finally seeing his son after thirty one years.

Boy Princess Donald released Panchito hands and then ran up to his mother, and fondly embraced her. Queen Hortense hugged her son back as King Quackmore patted the boy princess on the back. 

Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle looked on with smiles on their faces. King Miguel went up to his son, confused. "What does this mean, hijo? I-I don't-" He stopped talking when Boy Princess Donald went up to him, and kissed his cheek. Prince Panchito then took his hand as King Miguel continued. 

"But-But!" 

Prince Panchito and Boy Princess Donald began dancing to the music playing in the background, King Miguel looked at King Quackmore and Queen Hortense, he’s still confused. "I… I don't understand." 

King Quackmore and Queen Hortense just swayed to the music. King Miguel looked up on the three good fairies who were listening to the music. Deciding not to ask any more questions, King Miguel swayed to the music as he watched Prince Panchito and Boy Princess Donald dancing. 

On the balcony, Clarabelle began sniffling as she shedded a few tears. Daisy turned to look at her. "Why, Clarabelle , what's the matter, honey?" 

"Oh, I just love happy endings dear." Clarabelle said through her happy tears. 

Daisy nodded smile and agreed, placing her hand on Clarabelle's hand. “Yes, I do too-“ Daisy suddenly let out a dramatic gasp when she noticed the dress that Boy Princess Donald's wearing is pink, "toootooOoh, pink!?" She felt disgusted so she took out her wand and used her magic to turn the boy princess's dress from pink to lilac. 

"Lilac!" 

_ I know you, I walked with you, once upon a dream. _

Minnie then noticed that Boy Princess Donald’s dress turned from pink to lilac. She used her magic to change it back to pink as she wanted. "Pink!" 

_ I know you! _

Minnie and Daisy fought over the color of Boy Princess Donald’s dress…. again. Clarabelle sight. “Here we go again….” She groaned.

_ The gleam in your eyes, is so familiar a gleam. _

The castle disappears around Boy Princess Donald and Prince Panchito, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, Donald's dress keeps changing its color from pink to lilac and back.

_ And I know it’s true, that visions are seldom all they seem; but if I know you, I know what you’ll do. _

Boy Princess Donald and Prince Panchito kiss each other.

_ You’ll love me at once, the way you did, once upon a dream. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)
> 
> But this chapter is not over. There’s one last chapter left until it’s officially over and move on to the next story.
> 
> Question!: Did you think Donald look good on pink or lilac? Let me know in the comments down below. I would love to hear your thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


End file.
